


Prayer of Revenge

by Literary_Disaster



Series: Final Fantasy VI: Cold Fire [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Disaster/pseuds/Literary_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="foot">Alternate Universe - A Terra who never took care of the children of Mobliz seeks revenge on the mythical beast that destroyed the town that took her in after the end of the world. These are the final moments leading up to the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I've been predominately a script fic writer for a number of years, something I'm not too sure works too well outside of the old-old school South Park fandom. (I could be mistaken.) I'm considering this a test run of a style of writing that I'm INCREDIBLY rusty at before I make an attempt at a larger scale production, of which this may eventually be merged into. Here's hoping anyway.

It was coming. The roars in the distance confirmed her suspicions. The sub-harmonics on both extremes of the sound wave spectrum made her chest and ears sting in pain. She made haste through the thick dying forest. She didn't have much time. She wanted to be there when it arrived. No, had to be.

It had no name other than what the people of Mobliz had called it before they were slaughtered and devoured like cattle. Humbaba, the once hidden god of the world turned slave to the psychotic mage-clown Kefka. The children of the town, unable to pronounce it correctly, had fearfully referred to it as Phunbaba. She cared less what its true name was or from whence it came. The town had taken her in during her time of need. She hadn't been there in theirs. She was determined to give it a new name in their honor. Dead.

After thinking about it, she realized that didn't really make a good name, but it did make a great state of living for which this mythical beast would be a perfect match. The only way to achieve that state would be a blade embedded in its massively sized skull. Preferably right between its curved horns. And possibly fire. Lots of fire. She had narrowly escaped with her life the last time she went head to horn with this thing. This time battle was going to be different. She wasn't weak with exhaustion this time. She was ready.

Another roar pulled at her from the distance. She burst through the foliage like a bullet through ground chuck and sprinted past long abandoned homes, testaments of mankind's former glory. She ran past the weed choked and overgrown town square that had no one to tend to it. Past what had once been an orphanage for the children, now an empty decaying shell. Past the resting places of the innocent souls taken from this hell of a mortal coil.

She slowed to a stop once she reached the beach. The wind coming in off the ocean was strong and bitterly cold, definitely too strong for her short shoulder-less dress. She wrapped herself in her purple cape and surveyed the rippling wave's chicane before her. She could feel her green hair being whipped about behind her as the gale attempted to free it from her ponytail.

She grit her teeth as she rested her hands on the twin blades at rest at her hips and consciously rubbed her hand over a moogle charm tied to one of the hilts. It was special to her more than anything else. It was all she had left to remember her by and the only thing keeping her going. She had searched the world over looking for what had been lost at the hands of Kefka and the rearrangement of the world, but only managed to dredge up a broken heart and a bitter taste for life.

Suddenly, the air became alive with the crackling of magic and a fierce taste of salt. She withdrew her twin blades and fell into battle stance as the greatly feared Humbaba materialized over the angry ocean, larger than the broadside of a barn and meaner than a junkyard dog on steroids and tabasco. Magical woman and mythical beast stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move in this dangerous game of chess. This was it, she thought. There was no turning back now. There was no half-assing this. She either won her vengeance or paid for her loss with her life.

“Celes...”

The horned creature roared, no, screeched, before it dove in her direction horns first with the intention to disembowel. She braced herself for Humbaba's attack. As the beast fell closer, there was a sudden feeling that she was going to need spiritual assistance. She silently prayed that she had a guardian angel in her long lost friend.

It was funny. A year ago she had begged to know what love was. Yesterday she was praying to know what revenge was. Today Terra Branford was dreading the fact that she probably wasn't going to like the answer.


End file.
